Birdo
Birdo (''キャサリン Kyasarin'' lit. Catherine en japonés) es un personaje del [[Mario (universo)|universo Mario]]. De hecho, han habido varios personajes conocidos como "Birdo", de una forma similar a como han habido varios Yoshis. El concepto del personaje no fue definido hasta que el mismo Birdo apareció en diferentes juegos. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Birdo hace su primera aparición en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] en Super Smash Bros. Melee, en ambos lados de la pantalla del escenario Reino Champiñón II. Al aparecer, Birdo disparará 1 huevo, 3 huevos o simplemente no hará nada y se irá. Cualquier personaje que entre en contacto con uno de los huevos recibirá 1% daño porcentual. Es posible darle K.O. a Birdo, pero regresará al escenario más adelante. Al atacarle, Birdo se volverá de color azul. Después de unos pocos ataques, Birdo saldrá volando. No hay puntos de bonificación por eliminar a Birdo. Los huevos que lanza pueden ser destruidos, abordados e incluso agarrados como objetos. En este último caso, hacen un 24% de daño cuando se lanzan normalmente, y 28% al lanzarles como si fueran un Ataque Smash. Es posible que algunos exploten sumándole al daño del huevo 22% de daño, haciendo que el máximo daño alcanzado por un huevo sea de 50%. En cualquier circunstancia, siempre se romperán, aunque tienen una muy baja probabilidad de dejar un objeto. Galería Birdo en SSBM.jpg|''Birdo'' en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Descripción del trofeo Birdo también aparece como un trofeo coleccionable, y es el único trofeo que desbloquea algo al conseguirlo (desbloqueará el escenario Reino Champiñón II). Español right|90px :Birdo :Su primera aparición fue en Super Mario Bros. 2. Birdo es famosa por arrojar huevos y bolas de fuego por la boca. Mario y sus amigos tenían que saltar, atrapar los huevos en el aire y lanzarlos contra Birdo para poder vencerla. Hace tiempo que había desaparecido de los juegos de Nintendo, pero acaba de volver para intervenir en Mario Tennis y Super Mario Advance. :*''Super Mario Bros. 2'' Inglés :Birdo :First seen in Super Mario Bros. 2, Birdo is known for shooting eggs and fireballs from her mouth. Mario and friends would have to jump on to the eggs in midair, pick them up and throw them back at her. Long missing from the Nintendo scene, Birdo recently reappeared in Mario Tennis and Super Mario Advance. :*''Super Mario Bros. 2'' (10/88) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl En este juego, Birdo sólo aparece como un trofeo. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Birdo :Una criatura de color rosa y sexo indeterminado que, según algunos, debería llamarse más bien Birdetta. El gran lazo de su cabeza es su rasgo más distintivo. En Super Mario Bros. 2 podías reflejar el fuego de Birdo saltando sobre los huevos que disparaba por la boca. ¡No te dejes intimidar por esas bolas de fuego con forma de huevo! :*''NES: Super Mario Bros. 2'' :*''NDS: Mario Slam Basketball'' Inglés :Birdo :A pink creature of indeterminate gender that some say would rather be called Birdetta. A big ribbon on its head is its most distinguishing feature. In Super Mario Bros. 2, you can return fire on Birdo by jumping on the eggs shot from its mouth. Be careful not to get psyched out by fake-egg fireballs! :*''NES: Super Mario Bros. 2'' :*''NDS: Mario Slam Basketball'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Al igual que en Brawl, Birdo regresa como trofeo, aunque solo en la versión para Wii U. Descripción del trofeo Español americano right|90px :Birdo :El debut de Birdo no se produjo en un juego de Mario, sino en uno llamado Doki Doki Panic. Originalmente lanzado en Japón, el juego se exportó con algunos cambios: Mario y compañia sustituyeron a los personajes principales y el título pasó a ser Super Mario Bros. 2. ¡Y así es como Birdo se unió a la familia! :*''NES: Super Mario Bros. 2'' (10/1988) Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Elementos de escenarios